I put a spell on you
by Ruby Red1
Summary: seto casts a spell to bring love to him....that could be risky...


ok this fic has seto as a spellcaster and a wiccan. i am a wicth myself so i am trying to do it right.....  
i use some gods in this fic... if u are a wiccan i get something wrong i'm sorry!  
i dint mean to upset anyone !! so dont curse me!!!   
  
i dont own yugi-oh i dont know who does u can tell me if u want  
  
i do own the saying reach for the flame not the smoke it's a rubyism  
and i have that lighter  
  
Seto fliped open the sliver lighter "reach for the flame not the smoke" it read.   
  
"i hope she's a good mood he muttered."  
  
As he lit the 6 red candles around him.  
  
"She hates men."  
  
He let his mind drift as it did it came back to how he came into the craft.  
  
He was 7 and there was a new girl at the home.   
  
She was 11 and all the kids said she was a wicth, that her parents had been also.  
  
They all picked on her untill one of the kids who was ringleader broke his leg after shoveing her down one to many times.  
  
He went to her one night.  
  
"Where your parents wicthes?"  
  
She smiled like she knew he would ask.  
  
"Wiccans and spellcasters, yes they were."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you show me?"  
  
Her smug smile slid off.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"ok."  
  
He was hooked from then on in.  
  
He fell in love with it danced under the moon with emily.  
  
He cast spells bansihed demons and talked to gods.  
  
Then IT happend.  
  
He was taken in by Gozburo who beat him, raped him and made his life hell.  
  
His power like his self love and his emmotions withered and died.  
  
He felt betrayed and left for dead.  
  
Then 3 years later he had a dream of the Queen.  
  
The 3 who is she, the i who is we.  
  
"Oh, Seto," said the young one "You had such proimse waht happend to it?"  
  
"It was beaten out of me, and what was'nt beaten was raped and you get the picture." He growled  
  
The mother reached out and touched his cheek.   
  
"Poor love."  
  
"Your power, why dint you use it?" asked the old one  
  
"It left me like you did!"  
  
The madien rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing left you little one, you left it."  
  
He woke then.  
  
The next day gozburo was dead.  
  
He was sure the Goddess had been with him.  
  
But even gods could not undo some things and he was still cold and dead inside.  
  
Yugi had ....done something to him.  
  
Just by showing him kindness, just by careing.  
  
So here he was at 4 10 AM on a firday of the waxing moon.  
  
To cast a love spell, not for anyone one person but just to bring his love to him.  
  
Seto picked up the pink candle and with his athame cut off some of his hair, he then pressed the lock into the wax.  
  
He stood and looked to the east haveing a wonderful view from his roof gardean.  
  
He lit the pink candle "THis is seto."  
  
He lit the red.  
  
"This is the love i seek"  
  
He put both candles in a bowl of water and salted them.  
  
Lastly he ran a sachet over the flame.  
  
He rasied his arms, naked, hair in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Venus hear my cry."   
  
"Let my love be drawn to me."  
  
He let the candles melt, as he wacthed them he fell asleep.  
Seto awoke at dawn still naked and cold.  
  
He yawned and ran down the steps to his room, got dressed quickly.  
  
It was such a nice day he walked to school.  
  
HIs frist class was engish, he sat in the back as always.  
  
The late night he had had made him sleepy so it came as a shock when he heard his name called out.  
  
"Kaiba and wheeler"  
  
He turned to look to his right at joey who was scowling.  
  
"I guess we are working on this together." the blond said  
  
"I guess."   
  
"What are we doing again?"  
  
Joey looked amused.  
  
"We are doing a resceach project on anything we want, we have 3 weeks."  
  
"Just don't slow me down puppy, i need to keep up my G.P.A."  
  
Joey's eyes grew hot.  
  
"Why do have to do that?!?"  
  
The bell rang and Seto spun around and left.  
The red haired girl got off the bus.  
  
She smiled as she slung her backpack on.  
  
For the last few years she had tought of him over and over.  
  
Sometimes she could feel him....he was so sad.  
  
She wanted to go to him....over and over she had wanted to go to him.  
  
She loved him, she always had.  
  
A few days ago she just got a bus, to find him.  
  
Seto, her love, her coven mate and friend.  
  
Something had guided her to this place, something was guideing her to him.  
  
He needed her too.  
  
She could feel it in her blood.  
  
The day he had been taken away was the hardest of her life.  
  
She would get him back, heal him, love him.  
Mokuba looked at the cut under his eye, then pull up his shirt to look at his sore ribs.  
  
Seto would be mad.  
  
Mokuba had just picked out a coven name crow firefox, two tricker gods.  
  
Sometimes he tought he was a tricker god Seto had said.  
  
He guessed that was true sometimes, like today he had droped his tarot cards in the hall.  
  
Andy hallaet had steped on them, all over the Hermit Seto's card.  
  
"Hey, you steping on my cards!"  
  
"So, what you gonna do and what kind of faggy cards are those?"  
  
A growl ripped from Mokuba's troat and he had jumpped on the kid who was three times his size.  
  
Andy had knocked him down easily, and was kicking him when .....IT happend.  
  
Mokuba had looked up blood in his eyes and hair in his face and he pushed andy with his mind.  
  
The next he knew he knew the bully was across the hall in a heap.  
  
Seto would be pissed, over and over he said "Dont use any power in public!"  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Mokuba pushed his hair back and ran to get it.  
  
He flung the door open and there stood emily.  
  
"Mokuba!!"  
  
He blinked was he really seeing this?  
  
The next thing he knew he was in her arms and she was hugging him.  
Seto came home tired and sore from sitting at his desk all damm day.  
  
He walked in the door before he could think arms were around his waist.  
  
"Hello, horus bloodraven."  
  
He froze he knew that voice, she had given him that name.  
  
"gia windstrom"  
  
then "Emily"  
ok here's the deal review review review!!!! 


End file.
